Mort et Amour
by lovedrarry
Summary: Quand la Mort d'un proche nous permet de révéler nos sentiments
1. Chapter 1

Ecrit pendant le bac blanc d'espagnol. Aucun de ces personnages sont à moi.

Cela fessait maintenant plus de trois semaine qu'ils avaient quitté la dernière île où ils étaient tombé dans une embuscade. Et depuis cet épisode Zoro était à l'infirmerie être la vie et la mort suite à de nombreuses blessure et une grosse perte de sang. La joie avait fui le navire. On aurait même pu penser que c'était un bateau fantôme , tellement il y avait aucun bruit. Luffy et Ussop ne courraient pas dans tout les sens en criant. Ils étaient à l'avant du sunny à regarder l'horizon. Nami et Robine lissaient dans la bibliothèque. Franky bricolait par-ci par-là. Chopper était avec Zoro. Sanji paraissait le plus toucher , il restait enfermé dans la cuisine et ces plats étaient différent comme si tout son art culinaire l'avait quitté. IL se repassait en boucle ce qu'il s'était dérouler sur l'île , la façon dont ils étaient tombé droit dans le piège sans aucune méfiance . Ils avaient été accueilli avec joie et bonheur comme sur l'île whisky peak et se sont retrouvé prit au piège désarmé et ivre.

POV Sanji Comment? Pourquoi? Tu es le seul a avoir été aussi amoché , et pourquoi est tu toujours entre la vie et la mort. Depuis ce jour , je me sans plus pareil , je sens comme vide. Nos combat , nos insultes me manque et toi aussi. -''NON'' Tout l'équipage se dirigea vers l'infirmerie , s'était la voie de Chopper qu'on avait entendu. Que s'était il passé. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie , l'ouvrir et virent Chopper en larmes , devant Zoro. -''Chopper ... Que c'est il passé'' demanda Nami -''C'est Zoro ... Il est ... Il est '' -''QUOI'' hurla Sanji -''il est mort'' murmura Chopper avant de sangloter de nouveau. POV Sanji Mort , Mort... Ce n'est pas possible , pourquoi lui et pas moi. Chopper a reprit la parole mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je reste là immobile en te regardant. Tu parait calme et serin. Pourquoi ce n'est cas ta mort que je peux enfin mettre un nom sur le sentiment que j'ai a ton égard pourquoi la mort est venu avant l'amour. Ce n'est pas le bon ordre. -''Non'' cria Sanji s'avancent vers Zoro , s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura ''je t'aime Zoro''


	2. Chapter 2

Suite de ''Mort et Amour''

* texte * rêve / °pensées sanji°

*Tu parait calme et serin. Pourquoi ce n'est cas ta mort que je peux enfin mettre un nom sur le sentiment que j'ai a ton égard pourquoi la mort est venu avant l'amour. Ce n'est pas le bon ordre. -''Non'' cria Sanji s'avancent vers Zoro, s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura ''je t'aime Zoro'' *

Sanji se réveilla en sursaut, il avait des sueurs froide et ressentait une douleur, au niveau du cœur et du ventre

°Où suis-je° Sanji se redressa, avec difficulté, regarda au tour de lui et reconnu l'infirmerie.

°Pourquoi je suis à l'infirmerie°

Et dans un flash tout lui revinrent en mémoire.

°Zoro est mort° Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais avant qu'il est peut ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Et là Sanji s'immobilisa car la personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte était Zoro. Sur une impulsion ou un coup de folie, Sanji se jeta sur Zoro dans un tendre baissé. Mais avant que Zoro n'est peut réagir, Sanji partie en courent directement vers sa cuisine. Il commença à préparer le déjeuné quand il fut interrompit par Chopper.

-''A tu es là Sanji, tu devrais te reposé'' dit Chopper

-''C'est bon Chopper ça va aller''

-''D'accord, mais prends bien ses médicaments''

-''Oui, mais pourquoi j'étais à l'infirmerie'' demanda Sanji

-''Tu te rappelles pas, c'est simple on est tombé dans une embuscade, il y a de cela deux semaines et tu as pris un mauvais coup et c'est Zoro qui t'as ramené.''

° Alors tout n'était qu'un rêve... Un rêve... j'ai rêvé de Zoro qui s'est fait blessé et en était mort et je l'aimai.°

-''NON'' cria Sanji

-''Quelque chose ne va pas Sanji'' s'inquiétas Chopper.

-''Si tout va bien''

Chopper partit et Sanji put continuer de préparer le repas.

Pendant que Sanji faisait la vaiselle, Zoro rentra et sans rien dire Sanji lui tendit une bouteille de saké.

-''Sa va héro-cook''

-''LA FERME marimo''

-''Dis à quoi tu rêvais avant que je ne rentre''

°Non, non me dites pas qu'il a entendu que j'ai dis que je l'aimai°

-''Je rêvais de Nami et Robin d'amour, tête de cactus''

-''Mais bien sur et quand tu rêves de Nami et Robin tu dis mon nom.''

°Et merde!°

Sanji se sentait bête totu d'un coup. Zoro lui ravit de l'effet qu'il avait produit, s'approcha de Sanji mais celui-ci recula ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Sanji heurta le mur. Zoro lui rendit son baisé.

-''Moi aussi je t'aime love-cook'' sursura Zoro dans l'oreille de son sweet-cook.

FIN


End file.
